newsecretwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Sapphire I
Star Sapphire Carol Ferris F) Gd10/Ty6 A) Rm30/Ty6 S) Ex20/Ty6 E) Rm30/Ty6 R) Rm30/Gd10 I) Ex20/Gd10 P) Mn75/Ty6 Health: 90/24 Karma: 125/26 Resources: Ty Pop: -10 Known Powers: None Equipment: Zamoran Power Ring: Un material, After realizing the power of the Star Sapphire was too great for them to control, the Zamarons forged a Violet Power Battery and power ring out of the Star Sapphire gem. It has the ability to affect and use fundamental forces of the known universe, including electromagnetic energies such as Gravity, Radiation, Heat, Light, and powerful blasts of concussive Force. The Power Ring has the following power stunts: -Electromagnetic Force Manipulation: The Zamoran Power Ring has extensive energy manipulation powers able to effect the entire spectrum including gravity, radiation, heat, light at Un ability. A Star Sapphire can create and maintain 4 effect's per round. By making a successful Psyche FEAT roll, a Star Sapphire may create and maintain a fifth effect. On the creation of solid objects, the GM decides which creations are within the power of the ring and assigns a power intensity FEAT: Simple weapons, entrapments devices, common geometric shapes, gigantic hands and simple containers are all powers stunts and are usually Mn rank. Powers stunts include: --Energy Blasts: Un Energy --Kinetic Blast: Un Force --Force Field: Un --Create Objects of Solid Energy: Un -The Zamoran Power Ring is also capable of imparting the following extra abilities: --True Flight: In airspeed in Earth's atmosphere, CL3000 in space --Life Support: The ring provides CL1000 life support when required. --Energy Sheath: This life sustaining aura protects him from harm. The ring generates a field of life sustaining atmosphere and protection from harmful radiation, even if a Star Sapphire is unconscious. It also offers Psyche rank defense vs. attacks. --Love Detection: Un ability to detect when love is being attack. Once discovers, the Star Sapphire will "tether" to the disturbance and will take them to it. --Universal Translator: The ring allows the wearer to communicate with anyone, no matter what language is spoken at Mn rank. The ring allowed for translation as long as the medium for communication was able to be duplicated by the ring, and that a Star Sapphire was aware that communication was being attempted. --Regeneration and Recovery: Ex ability to repair minor injuries in himself or others. --Absorption: Un --Protection from Mortal Harm: The Power Ring features an emergency energy reserve, to be utilized only when the wielder faces mortal injury. This power automatically activates to preserve a Star Sapphire's life and can be used only once during a 24-hour period, unless the power ring is recharged at the power battery. The effect can then last up to an additional twenty-four hours, to protect a Star Sapphire if energy runs out in the void of space. --Crystallization: Un ability to crystallize others with the power of love. This power is not fully understood but they apparently put the victim in a form of suspended animation. The power is great enough to crystallize a entire planet in a limited amount of time. --True Love Sight: Un ability to ignite the glow of a star sapphire crystal on her person. Those who gaze at it can see their heart's desire, the love they are missing. Only those who gaze into the light of the crystal can know what they see. Love Attunement: Un ability to sense when eternal love is in jeopardy. When a heart is being attack anywhere in the galaxy. By attuning the heart of the victim to the heart of the Star Sapphire, a tether is created connecting them across vast tracks of space. The tether pulls the Star Sapphire across vast tracks of space to the victim so that she may save love. This attunement allows a Star Sapphire to also tell when others are in need of love and the state of love in their hearts, providing great insight into the personal lives of others. Limitations: Charge: Each power ring maintains a CL3000 positive charge to use. This is decreased by the power rank used. Intensity of FEAT's using the ring drain points from the ring's 3000 point charge. As most Star Sapphire's never use this kind of power in a 24-hour period, most believe the ring charge is unlimited. The other real weakness of the ring is the wearer. Love: Violet power rings are fueled by the emotion of love, one of the two emotions, with the other being rage, that most influence their user. Residual Energy: The ring leaves a trace residue of green energy on objects it touches or in the immediate vicinity of its use. The residue lingers for a few hours and is detectable by those with heightened senses of awareness, or by sophisticated mechanical devices. A time null zone can render the ring powerless by freezing the flow of time around a Star Sapphire. Likewise, the flow of time can be accelerated in the ring's vicinity, causing the power ring's charge to be depleted in what may seem seconds to the ring wielder. Some advanced technologies such as those of Qward or Apokolips have managed to develop nullification fields. The Weaponers of Qward had created such a field in one of their fortresses, while a rogue parademon from Apokolips had set up a null field around an Earth island. Talents: Resist Domination, Aerial Combat, Business/Finance, Pilot Category:Villain Category:DC Villain